


Periwinkle

by Shadow_of_Quill



Series: Consent AU [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, extreme masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8934208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_of_Quill/pseuds/Shadow_of_Quill
Summary: Porn. Literally just sadomasochistic porn.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnonJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonJ/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, AJ!

"I've thought of a new game for us to play," Flowey cooed, vines wrapping carefully around Papyrus' bones and pushing his clothes away to leave him naked in his lover's embrace.

"YOU HAVE?" Papyrus was blushing slightly, breathing just a little deeper than he had been.

"Yep!" Flowey's vines tightened. "Tension!"

Papyrus looked a little nervous. If he had eyes, Flowey was sure they'd have been flicking between the vines around his bones and Flowey's face.

"What's your colour?"

"P-PAPAYA WHIP," Papyrus said carefully. The shade of pale orange meant, 'keep going for now, but be prepared for me to change my mind'.

Flowey grinned at him, making his flower-face as innocent as he could. "See, _most_ of the time when I damage you it's by crushing, right? Or snapping." His vines tightened. "I've been - what's that word for what Undyne does with your skills? Oh, yeah, _underutilising_ pulling!"

Papyrus' full-body shiver made his bones rattle together in Flowey's hold. "F-FLOWEY," he whined.

"Shall we call this periwinkle?" Flowey suggested, sharp eyes taking in Papyrus' reactions. "Is your colour still Papaya Whip?"

The response was a slow nod, Papyrus' sockets wide as he watched what Flowey was doing.

"Great!" Flowey winked, sticking out his tongue. "Let's get started!"

His smallest tendrils wrapped around the phalanges in Papyrus' feet and slowly pulled. Papyrus shifted in his vines, flush deepening, and gave a sharp yelp at the first dislocation.

"What's your colour, Papyrus?"

"ORANGE - ORANGE - VERY ORANGE, FLOWEY!" Papyrus begged.

Flowey blinked. " _Wow_. You, uh, really like this, don'cha?"

"ORANGE," Papyrus gasped out, stretching his own limbs as far as he could to show Flowey just how much he meant it.

There was a 'pop' as the magic holding the bones Flowey had just dislocated together failed. Papyrus jerked, orange pupils forming in his sockets as the phalange came away completely. "FLOWEY, FLOWEY!" he begged.

Flowey stared in fascination. "Let's try something bigger," he said, and yanked at Papyrus' tibia and fibula, pulling them apart from each other and away from his patella.

Papyrus _screamed_ , arching back. "YESYEORAAAANGE!" He collapsed in Flowey's grip, sockets still lit orange.

"Huh." Flowey looked at the bones he was holding in his vines, then back at Papyrus. "That might be the fastest I've ever made you come."

Papyrus whined, the lights in his sockets taking the form of small hearts.

Flowey cackled. "Let's see how _many_ times you can come from this, huh?"

The orange hearts in Papyrus' sockets glowed brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> ...Sorry I didn't give you a better present?


End file.
